The Mind-Orb
by nutmeg3
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 UP* (a short chapter...but a new one none the less!!) a mysterious letter warns harry that someone he holds dear may be lost forever if he doesn't do something soon......but who and why?? r&r please!!!
1. Chapters 1-2

A/N: OK...this is gonna be a combination of an authors note and a disclaimer!! the note part is the quicker you people review the quicker i'll post the next chapter!! the disclaimer is the same as most......all the characters (except any you don't reconise) belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!! i only own the plot!!  
  
IMPORTANT: Some of my friends read this story before i posted it....and a few of them weren't sure were this story's setting was. So...I'll set that strait right now. The setting is @ the Dursley's house!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Notes and Presents  
  
Harry stared as a massive midnight colored owl with red eyes swooped through his window and dropped a worn-looking piece of parchment beside him on the head. Then the owl flew back out the window and away into the stary sky. Harry stared at the note in wonder because he didn't reconise the owl as Ron's or Hermione's. "Oh yeah!" he muttered, slapping himself on the forehead, "Sirius!!" He eagrly grabbed the parchment, but quickly dropped it again as it fell oped by it's self. A strangely familiar voice filled the room, low and hissing like a snake:  
  
I have something.....something you will miss! I have the red haired one, and if you don't come to me within the next 2 months, then the last thing he'll see is green!!  
  
The note suddenly burst into flame, but the carpet wasn't singed. There weren't even any ashes! Harry stared at the spot were it had been not moments before. Then slowly, in a trance-like state, he got up and walked over to his desk, and picked up a quill and parchment. Then he wrote down the message, which was as clear as if it had been branded there. Harry sat there, thinking outloud. "Red hair?? Who is close to me and has red hair?? Oh no!!!!! Ron!!!! What do I do now?" Then it dawned on him. Write Dumbledor!! He egarly grabbed a freash sheet of paper and begain to write:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledor,  
  
I have just recieved the strangest message. A black owl with red eyes flew into my room and dropped a piece of parchment onto my bed. Then it flew away. When I picked it up to read it fell out of my hands and begain to talk. It was the voice of Voldemort and he said he has Ron Weasley. If I don't come to him in the next two monthe, he'll kill Ron.  
  
Yours,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"There" said Harry, "That's done!" He walked over to Hedwig and tied the note to her leg. "Take this to Dumbledor ASAP," he told her. She nipped his ear affectionatly, then soared out the window, looking like a ghost against the dark sky. As Harry watched her, he tought, "So....Voldemort has Ron and will kill him if I don't some to him in the next two months." Harry sighed, and silently hoped Hedwig would find Dumbledor quickly.  
  
A squeak of springs and a grunt from the next room broght harry back to his sences. "It's almost morning," he realized. He got up and put on some clothes. Then he wondered downstairs, (remembering to avoid the squeeking steps), and got something to eat before the Dursley's woke up. All the while he was wondering about Ron. Did they torture him, or are they starving him? Harry heard footstpes over head and quickly set the table for breakfast. Then he bounded back up the stairs to his room. He glanced at his calender and realized with a jolt that today was his birthday! He had been 15 for...oh....6 hours and 15 minutes!!! Suddenly, a large chocolate colored owl flew in the window. It was carrying a large package which it dropped on his bed and flew back out the window, almost colliding with another owl, who also dropped a package on Harry's bed beside the frist one. He glared at them cautiously, before timidly picking up the first one. As he saw what was written on the top, he grinned. There were the words:  
  
To: Harry  
  
From: Hagrid  
  
He ripped open the package, and inside was a photo of himself, Ron, and Hermione that had been taken last year. It was elegantly framed in a beautiful mahogany colored frame. Harry bit back tears when he saw them all together, laughing. "Will we ever be that happy again......together??" Harry wondered. Then with a sigh, he caught sight of the other package. He noticed that it was from Hermoine, so he tore off the crinkly brown paper to find what looked like a crystal ball. Harry caught the note that was fluttering to the floor. It read:  
  
Harry,  
  
I know what you are thinking! But.....THIS IS NOT A CRYSTAL BALL!!! It's called a Mind-Orb and to work it all you have to do is concentrate in the person whose mind you want to read and their thoughts will appear inside! Enjoy it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
"Wow!!" thought Harry. He concentrated on Ron, and what appered in the orb horrified him!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Phone Call  
  
Blackness. Utter blackness was all Harry saw. Then Ron's voice filled his ears: "Now I wish I had never met Harry!" Then another voice said: "But then you wouldn't have had all those advetures!" "So what!! I could be at home right now, drinking butterbeer!! Not lying here on the ground, about to freeze!!!" "Good point!!" Then the ball went blank. Harry sat the Mind- Orb back on his dresser, feeling like his limbs were made of lead. Then Hedwig glided throught the window and dropped a letter on Harry's head. Harry grabded it and read:  
  
Harry,  
  
I thank you for letting me know about Voldemort as soon as possible. This will give me time to prepare for...well...let's just say prepare. If you recieve anymore notes, notify me immediently! BE CAREFUL!!!!!  
  
Albus Dumbledor  
  
Immedently, relief spread through out Harry. In the back of his mind, he had hoped that Dumbledor would come and get him, yet he knew he wouldn't. Harry sat, lost in thought, when a large pink flamingo clambered through the window, and droped a note in Harry's lap. Harry ripped it open:  
  
Harry,  
  
Dumbledor contacted me and told me about Ron. Don't worry, Dumbledor is a great man. Surely he'll figure something out! You must BE CAREFUL!!!!!!  
  
Sirius  
  
"Great, now Sirius will worry his head off about me. Not that he wasn't before!" Suddenly, Harry felt exausted, so he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, there was a banging at the door that sounded like thunder. Harry was jolted awake, and went sleepily to the door. He slowly opened the door, to find Uncle Vernon standing there looking like he had just run a mile, then been told he didn't have to. Spluttering, he held out the cordless phone. Harry grabbed it, and said, "Hello?" A voice he had been longing to hear all summer said, "Harry!!!"  
  
  
  
hehe...nice little cliffie isn't it?? well...the sooner you people review the sooner i'll post the next chapter!! 


	2. Harry's Birthday Part 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters (and some of the phrases).........I own the plot!   
A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while...but I've been busy. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short......but I feel bad for not posting in such a long time so I went ahead and posted even though I wasn't done.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hermione??" Harry excalimed in shock. "Oh my gosh....I can't believe it's you!!   
You won't believe all that's happened! Ron..........." Hermoine interupted him, "Harry,   
calm down! I know about Ron....Dumbledore contacted me! You must feel terrible...  
Ron being taken because of you!" Harry sat there in a stunned silence. "Harry...  
are you ok??" Hermoine asked in a quiet voice. Suddenly Harry found his voice,   
"Yeah, I'm ok." Then the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. All of   
a sudden, Hermoine broke down in crying. Then Harry found silent tears running down   
his face. They sat there, hunrdeds of miles apart, both of them crying like they never had   
before. After about 10 minutes, they calmed down, Harry before Hermione. They just sat   
there in a comfortible silence.  
All of a sudden, Uncle Vernon yelled, "BOY, YOU HAD BETTER NOT STILL BE ON THE   
PHONE!!! WE'RE GOING TO MISS SOME IMOPRTANT CALLS!!!!! GET OFF NOW!!!!!!!!!   
Harry sighed. "Sorry Herm, but I gotta go! Man....I hate those muggles!!" "Harry, that's ok!  
Here is my phone number, 807-4268. Call me sometime!!" "Thanks Herm!! Bye!" "Bye Harry!"   
Harry heaved a sigh as he heard a click on the other end of the line, then hund up.   
Harry slunk back down the stairs into the living room and put the phone in the charger. Suddenly,   
there was a terrific booming noise, which sounded strangly familiar to Harry. Uncle Vernon slowly   
approached the door, because it had vibrated when there was that noise. He cautiously opened the door,   
only to find a gigantic figure stanging there. "Happy birthday Harry!!" boomed Hagrid. "Hagrid!!!!!" Harry   
yelled. Just then, Dudley waddled into the hallway, followed by Aunt Petunia. When Dudley saw Hagrid,   
he gave a frightened yelp and fled as he could, which wasn't very fast, back the way he had come. Then   
Aunt Penunia followed, after throwing a hurried glance at Hagrid.  
"What are you doing here??" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "Ah, shut up Dursley, ye great prune!" responded Hargid.   
Then he turned to Harry. "Harry, happy birthday!! I have come to take you to Diagon Alley, school shopping.   
I got McGonagall to give me your list of books and things, so you will get the right stuff." "Wow Hagrid!! Thanks!!!   
Just give me a minute to go get my money bag and wand!!" So Harry got his things and was walking out the door   
when he suddenly asked, "Hagrid...just how are we going to get to Diagon Alley??" "I thought we'd take the   
Underground to the Leaky Cauldron," answered Hagrid. "All right, Hagrid!" said Harry enthusiastically, without a   
backward glance. Vernon's face was the color of prunes, but he did nothing to stop them.   
As Harry and Hagrid were walking to the station, Harry wondered if Hagrid had heard about Ron. "Um, Hagrid....  
Has Dumbledore told you anything about...." Harry swallowed, unable to continue. Hagrid looked down at the   
young wizard affectionately and nodded. "Yeah, Dumbledore told me about Ron......I'm really sorry 'bout all this,   
Harry." Harry said nothing, tears welling up in his emerald eyes. He blinked them back furiously, determined not   
to cry in front of Hagrid. "Well, here we are," said Hagrid as the two approached the station entrance.  
"Tickets? Thank you!" The woman's cheery attitude grated on Harry's nerves to no end. 'Damn...why is everyone   
so happy now? Don't they realize all this happiness and serenity is over? How can they not know that Voldemort   
is back??' Harry sighed in exasperation and plopped down in the carriage that he and Hagrid had claimed for the   
ride to London. "I don't have my list." Harry said dully. Hagrid rummaged through the numerous pockets in his   
immense coat. "Ah ha! No worries, Harry, got it right here." Hagrid's beetle black eyes crinkled in a smile intended   
to lift Harry's spirits. Harry couldn't help but return the smile, even though Ron's disappearance weighed heavily on   
his heart. The train screeched to a halt as they reached their destination.  
The two clamored off the train onto the platform along with the other passengers. Hagrid strode swiftly through the   
throng, making a path for Harry to follow behind him. Despite the fact that Harry had to take three steps for Hagrid's   
one, they got to the Leaky Cauldron in record time. Hagrid paused only for a quick wave to Tom and proceeded out   
to the brick wall. He muttered under his breath, counting the bricks. Then, with a light tap of his umbrella, Hagrid   
opened the archway to Diagon Alley.  
Usually, the yearly shopping excursion to Diagon Alley was a great deal of fun for Harry. With Ron gone, though,   
it seemed falsely bright. Then, in Flourish and Blotts, Harry saw a welcome face for the first time since seeing   
Hagrid. "Hermione!" Harry ran over to where Hermione was looking over a display of advanced Transfiguration books.   
"Harry!!" Hermione greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Well, well, well....if it isn't Potter and his girlfriend."   
Harry turned to see a boy with silver-blonde hair and silver eyes staring mockingly at him. "Malfoy." Harry nodded coldly.   
Hermione had a look on her face that could kill...if only they could. He smirked, a truly evil smirk, and said: "Missing your   
little friend, Weasel?" That was the last straw for Harry. "You're as good as dead, Malfoy!" Harry reached for his wand and   
went on a mad rampage hexing everyone in his line of sight. Malfoy exhibited great fear and barley dodged the hexes, countering   
with a well-placed Jelly-Legs curse. Harry fell to the floor, but was not out of commission yet. He hurled expletives and a volley   
of curse toward Malfoy, who ducked behind Hermione in a sly plan to get Harry to hex Hermione. His eyes were a dark silver-gray   
in his anger. "You bastard! You're too scared to face me are you? Ha! You're nothing but a piece of...well....let's not say." Malfoy   
became even more in his great rage at the remark about him, and fired back: "I can whip your ass anytime, I simply choose not to   
trouble myself with this petty argument. My, my, have you lost control of your wand? You seem to have jinxed poor Hermione...she   
can't move at all. Tsk, tsk, Potter...you really should learn some self-discipline."   
Harry quickly lunged at Malfoy, and tackled him. They rolled on the floor, wrestling, till Harry remembered Hermione was standing   
there with a full-body blind on her. He immedently threw Malfoy off of him, and preformed the counter curse on Hermione. She   
immedently fell to the floor, and Harry helped her up. Just as Malfoy lunged at him again, Hermione preformed a spell that enabled   
Harry and Malfoy to be able to talk, yet they couldn't move. "So Potter...were has Weasley gone? Wait, did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named   
finially get him or something?" Malfoy laughed at what he said, but quickly stopped at the look on both Harry and Hermione's faces. "What?"   
Malfoy asked, more confused that ever. "Well, even though it's really none of your buisness, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has captured Ron."   
Hermione said, while putting a restricting hand on Harry's shoulder because he looked ready to kill. Malfoy visibly paled, suprising both of the   
other teens who were watching him because they didn't think he could possibly get any paler. "I gotta go." muttered Malfoy under his breath as   
he rushed from the shop. "Were do you think he's going?" a puzzled Hermione asked an equaly puzzled Harry. "I don't know." Harry said quietly.   
"And that's what scares me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Do you want to know why Malfoy left in such a hurry then REVIEW!!! I won't post till I get some reviews!! ;-)  
Oh yeah...my alignment is messed up....so sorry! 


	3. Harry's Birthday Part 2 (A.K.A. Diagon A...

A/N: This is another short chapter...they will get longer sometime!!   
I want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed! I love getting them!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.....except the plot (which is as far as I know mine!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
Just then, Hagrid came around the corner. He had a big smile on his face, but it dissapered when he saw Harry and Hermione's faces. Harry's was a look that made him shiver, while Hermione looked like a lost puppy that had been kicked. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hargid asked worridly. "Malfoy." Harry stated simply. "He said something about Ron being captured by You-Know-Who...he was just kidding...then Harry told him that he had really been captured...and Malfoy turned paler than usula and left." Hermione said rather quickly. "That ferrit," Hargid growled. "But why did he leave? Why didn't he just keep teasing us?" Harry wondered out loud. "That's what puzzles me!" "Harry...if we knew we'd tell ya, right Hermione?" Hagird said weakly. Hermione nodded feverently.  
Right at that moment, the clock in the middle of the square (which slightly resembeled the one in New York) chimed one o'clock. "Oh no!' Hermione yelped. "I am supposed to meet my parents at the Leaky Cauldron right now!" "We'll come with ya," said Hagrid. "I'm hungry, so Harry and I can eat there. Ok Harry?" "Huh? Oh, yeah...ok Hagrid." Harry replied absent-mindedly. So, Harry and Hermione followed Hagrid through the crowd to the Leaky Cauldron.  
When they arrived, they say Mr. and Mrs. Granger sitting at a table, looking frantic with worry. When they say Hermione emerge from behind Hargid, they both lept up, relief evident on their faces as they rushed up to Hermione. When they reached her, she was sandwitched between them in a big hug. She quickly hugged them both, then turned back to Harry and Hargid, who had been standing in the background. "Mum, Dad, this is one of my best friends, Harry Potter." She motioned for Harry to come forward and he did so, shaking both of the Granger's hands. "So, you are the one who my Hermione keeps talking about." Mrs. Granger remarked. Harry turned slightly pink at this, as did Hermione. Seeing this, Hagrid quickly stepped forward and said, "Mr, and Mrs. Granger, I am Rubeus Hagrid, one of Hermione's profesors and friends." The Grangers turned quickly to him, silently gaping at his size, then shaking his hand. Even though Hagrid was using a very gentle grip, both Mr. and Mrs. Granger rubbed their fingers when they though no one was watching.  
"Well Hermione, you certantly gave us quite a scare being late like that." her mother scolded. "I'm sorry mum." Hermione said. "It wasn't her fault though," Harry said. "She was with Hagrid and myself in the book store. You know how she is about books." Hermione sighed in relief and mouthed a "thank you" to Harry behind her parents back. They both looked a bit relieved that she hadn't been alone, and they didn't think she would come to much harm with Hargid. "Well, we must be going." said Mr. Granger. "It was nice meeting you both." he said to Harry and Hagrid. "The pleasure was all ours." replied Harry. Just then, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him over to the side. "Harry, if you need me you know you can call me." She said seriously. Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked back over to her parents. They walked out the muggle enterance, with Hermione waving as they went out the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes that was really short....I'm sorry! But review all the same!  
*HELP*   
I am looking for a story that was/is called "As the Dark is Rising and Tears Are Shed" and the author was/is Lynx. It's about Voldemort getting into Hogwarts, and he and Harry are dueling in the Great Hall. It's Harry/Hermione. If anyone knows were I can find it, PLEASE e-mail me or tell me in your review! 


	4. Harry's Birthday (Part 3)

A/N: WOW!!!! I posted 2 chapters in less than a week!!! I am SO proud of myself!   
  
*sigh* One of my best friends is annoying me....and my computer is messing up so that I can't get on fan fic! This isn't a very good afternoon...o well!  
Oh yeah...this might be the end of "Harry's Birthday", but I don't know.....  
  
  
  
  
Harry's Birthday (Part 3)  
  
After Hermione and her parents left, Harry and Hagrid sat down at a table and ordered their lunchs. Harry was exceptionaly hungry, yet Hagrid ate at least three times as much as he did. When they were done, they went on to do the rest of Harry's school shopping. This included getting new robes, every day and dress, because Harry had grown and his old ones were about an inch to short in the arms and legs. Hagrid helped Harry pick out his dress robes, and the ones he chose, well, lets just that Harry wouldn't wear them if you paid him! They were dirt colored, with little pieces of bright yellow fringe along the sleeves. The ones Harry finally chose were a deep everald green, the exact same color as his eyes. "Harry....you look just like KThey were dirt colored, with little dark green fringe along the sleeves. "Harry...you look just like James did..." Hagrid said in a strangled sort of voice. Harry smiled weakly. "Thanks Hagrid."   
When they had gotten all of Harry's school things, they made thier way back to the Leaky Cauldron. They went back out into muggle London, and took the bus back to the bus station near the Dursley's. From there, they made the treck back to the Dursley's, which seemed longer due to all the heavy packages that they were carrying ("No Harry, you can't put a Feather-Light Charm on them.") The welcome at the Dursley's was better that Harry anticipated. They acually acknowlaged his presence when he walked back in the door, but they all left the room when they caught sight of Hagrid, who followed Harry up to his bedroom.   
Sitting on Harry's dresser, right were he had left it, was the Mind-Orb that Hermione had given him. Hagrid walked over and picked it up in his hands. "Harry, what is this?" he asked. "Oh, that? Just the Mind-Orb that Hermione gave my for my birthday." Harry replied in an off-handed manner. "JUST A MIND-ORB???!!!! Harry...do you have any idea what this thing is capable of doing??!! Hagrid sqeaked (or as close to sqeaking as a half-giant can get). "Um...read peoples minds?" Harry asked, slightly shocked. "READ MINDS???!!!! READ MINDS??!!! OF COURSE!!! BUT IT CAN ONLY READ MINDS WHEN cERTIAN PEOPLE HOLD IT!!!!" Hagrid bellowed. "So, you mean that it will only read the minds of the people I ask it to?" Harry replied. "Exactly!" Hagrid said.   
Just then, there was a loud knock on Harry's bedroom door. Harry glanced at Hagrid, then pulled open the door. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, because standing in his door way was..................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HEHE!!! I love the cliffie!  
The quicker you review, the quicker I will post!!  
  
Oh yeah, sorry if the spacing is messed up! 


	5. The Visitor

A/N: I am sick and have a massive headache. So I hope that this chapter will make  
since....*sigh*. Please tell me if it doesn't! Ok...I just want to send out a BIG thank you  
to everyone who has reviewed!! I really appreciate it!!   
I have this in my profile but I'm going to say it here:  
You people HAVE to read the fics by Moon Goddess (Healing Waters) and SkyboltFury  
(Dreams of Love In Timed Of War....it isn't HP though)  
So anyways.....luv you guys. Here is the next chapter in "The Mind-Orb"!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing in Harry's doorway was none other than....................................................  
  
  
  
  
I think I will stop there!! HEE HEE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JUST KIDDING!!!!!! *laughs at look on you guys faces* HEE HEE! LOL!!  
So...anyways...here is the real chapter!!  
  
  
  
  
Standing in Harry's doorway was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself!   
Harry was shocked...he had expected Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. "Headmaster?   
What are you doing here??" Harry asked, puzzled. "Now Harry, is that any way to speak  
to your Headmaster?" Dumbledore asked, with a twinkle in his eye. "I...well..." Harry  
mumbled. "Harry, Harry! I am just joking!" Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, that's good!"  
Harry said, relieved. "Harry, I have come to discuss this Mind-Orb that Hermione has  
gotten you. How she came across one I am not sure at the moment, but I want to tell you  
that this is the only one of these there is." "Wow!" Harry said, awed. "Yes Harry. This is  
a very powerful magical object, which could lead to the prevention of attacks." said  
Dumbledore. "Do you mean the attacks made by Voldemort and his death eaters?" Harry  
asked. "Yes. You see, Voldemort has distroyed all of the other ones of these. He knew  
that if one fell into our hands, it could be fatal for him. And if/when he gets word that  
you have the one that he forgot go distroy, you could be in a greater danger than before."   
said Dumbledore. "Exactly how can this thing stop him? I think I have an idea, but  
would you please explain?" Harry asked. "Sure. You see, there is no spell that can  
prevent a Mind-Orb from seeing what is in someone's head. Therefore, all you would  
have to do to read Voldemort's mind is ask the orb." Dumbledore explained. "That's sort  
of what I though. I figured that this thing could read his mind. That's why he would want  
to destroy them all!" Harry said, rather excited. "So all I have to do is ask the orb!"   
"Exactly Harry! So, would you do the honors of asking it?" Dumbledore asked. "Why  
can't you?" Harry asked. "Well, the orbs have a spell put on them so that only one person  
can look into it and it work." Dumbledore responded. "Oh, so if you asked it, it wouldn't  
tell?" Harry said, confused. "Yes." stated Dumbledore simply.   
This whole time, Hagrid had just stood there in the corner, holding the orb. Now,  
he decided to say something. "So do you mean that Harry here could be the downfall of  
You-Know-Who?" Hagrid asked, amazed. "Yes Hagrid, that's about it." Dumbledore  
said. Hagrid slowly walked across the room and handed Harry the orb. Harry closed his  
eyes in concentration, and grasped the object between his hands. He focused his mind on  
Voldemort, and slowly, as though it was coming through a heavy fog, these thoughts  
appeared:  
  
"The stupid boy! I wish he would hurry up and get here! I have some special plans for  
him...."  
  
Then, Harry felt as though his scar was about to explode, so he broke the connection with  
Voldemort. When he opened his eyes, he saw both Hagrid and Dumbledore looking at  
him with concerned expressions on their faces. "Harry? Are you all right?" Dumbledore  
asked. "What? Oh, yeah. Voldemort wishes that I would hurry up and get there. He  
said that he had special plans for me." said Harry, shaking. Dumbledore looked grave.   
"We have a plan for getting Ron back Harry." he said gently. Harry looked up. "Really??   
What is it????" "Harry, as much as I want to tell you, I do not think it would be wise."   
Harry looked disappointed, but realized that he knew best, so he didn't argue.  
Dumbledore sighed, and said "Harry, as much as I hate to, I need to leave. But I  
would greatly appreciate it if you would notify me the moment that you receive any word  
from Voldemort. Also, I would like you to check the Mind-Orb daily, and write down  
what you hear. Would you please do that for me?" Of course Headmaster." said Harry,  
though he felt that asking him to consult the orb daily was a bit much. Yet he was  
willing to do anything for Dumbledore, especially if it concerned Voldemort.   
You see, Harry hated him with a passion. He always had, yet after the incident at  
the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it had grown. Harry was willing to do anything to defeat  
him, even if it ment giving his own life to stop him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There! I think this chapter is probably one of my longer ones! YAY!   
lol.....well....now that you have read it, PLEASE review!! I LOVE reviews!  
Also, I want to thank all of my reviewers who have reviewed so far!! Keep it up!  
Oh yeah...I am sick, as I said before, so I probably didn't proof this as well as I should  
have. If you see any mistakes, please tell me in a REVIEW! *winks* 


	6. The Orb Speaks

A/N: Sorry about the long wait between chapters!! I have been really busy lately....and  
no Em not with homework! Gymnastics takes up most of my spare time!!   
Oh yeah...I've noticed that I have forgotten to put disclaimers in my last few  
chapters...so here one is!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...J.K. Rowling and those people own all! If I owned Harry  
Potter then do you think I would be sitting here at my computer on a Saturday morning  
with nothing to do? I don't think so!  
  
Now on with the story!!  
  
Oops! Not yet...I have a question for you all! I am thinking of changing the story title to  
The Mind-Orb and the Puddle of Blood. Please tell me what you think in a review or  
e-mail!  
  
  
Ok...now its time for the chapter!!  
  
  
  
  
  
After Dumbledore left, Harry had just sat on his bed, with all sorts of thoughts  
running through his head. They ranged from "Has Dumbledore finally snapped?" to  
"What's Voldemort doing right now?" It was mostly thoughts centered around the second  
of the two though. "Why me? Why did I have to be the one with the Mind-Orb, the only  
one left in existence?" Harry wondered. "Because you are Harry Potter, the boy Who  
Lived" answered a voice in the back of his mind. Harry sighed, then realized he was  
utterly exhausted. He removed his clothing, and climbed into bed, drifting off at once.   
When he awoke the next morning, he struggled to recall his dreams from the  
night before, but to no avail. Then he remembered Dumbledore's suggestion. Harry  
crawled out of bed, only to realize that it was only 6:30 am. Grumbling, he got dressed  
and grabbed a quill and some parchment, then went over to his dresser and got the  
Mind-Orb. He put the writing utensils on the dresser, and focused all his attention on the  
orb, and thought about Voldemort.   
  
"The Potter boy had better get here soon, I don't know how much more of this his friend  
can take.....But lets not think about that right now.....I hope the raid on Hogsmead goes  
well tonight.....if Malfoy messes up again, then I'll have to teach him a little lesson....."  
  
Once again, Harry's scar exploded with pain, and he set the ord back down on  
the dresser. Sighing, he picked up the quill and wrote what the orb had told him. Then, he tied the letter to Headwig, and gave her an affectionate pat before she soared out the window. He sat down on the bed, remembering the words 'raid on Hogsmead', and hoping that Dumbledore would be prepared. "Of course he will be!" he scolded himself. "This is Dumbledore we're talking about!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok pplz...i am sssoooooooo sorry this chapter is short, but i'm havin writers block right now and i can't think of anyhitng else 2 write...but i felt bad about not posting so i went ahead and posted this...and i hope that yall aren't too mad. Review this with any suggestions you may have!! 


End file.
